TheRunawayGuys
is a collaborative YouTube channel composed of ProtonJonSA, Chuggaaconroy, and NintendoCapriSun. Also JoshJepson was a temporary affliliate during their Let's Play of New Super Mario Bros. Wii Let's Plays The Runaway Guys have made several Let's Plays, most notable being from Nintendo games. Their first being Mario Party, with NintendoCapriSun as Yoshi. He only won once, in Wario's Battle Canyon. LP # 2 is New Super Mario Bros. Wii, with Josh Jepson guest starring along the main three. In this project Tim played as Luigi. He died the most of the original three, but made a shock when bubbled, reached the top of the flagpole and got a 1-Up, and disappeared, ALL AT THE SAME TIME. Before the continuing of the LP, the guys entered a Round Robin Tournament in Super Smash Bros. Tim played as Yoshi. Then, they had Mario Kart 64, which Tim played as Yoshi. They did a Rainbow Road race, with Tim winning. Next was Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tim's notable favorites are Yoshi and Diddy Kong. The Runaway Guys, after their collab of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and with Ten Let's Players competed in a tournament. Tim played as Diddy Kong, but lost in the preliminaries to Chuggaaconroy. Tim went to the Loser's Bracket, beating Donnabellez (Yoshi) via sudden death, but was defeated by Diabetus (Mario). Their next tournament was Mario Power Tennis, with Tim playing as Yoshi, who lost in the first round. Number 4 was Mario Party 2, with Tim playing as Yoshi again. But unlike last game, Tim NEVER won a single board in this game causing distress among his fans concerning his poor effort. Their 5th LP was Kirby's Return to Dreamland, with Tim playing as King Dedede. Then, it was Little Big Planet, with NCS playing as Victorian Lady Gaga. Lucahjin guest starred LP# 7 was an unexpected Wii Party, which started as a filler. Tim played as his Mii, and won Swap Meet. Next, they played New Super Mario Bros U, with Tim playing as Luigi once again. NCS improved greatly from his performance in NSMB Wii. Their next tournaments were Super Smash Bros. and Mario Kart: Double Dash, which NCS plays as Yoshi in both games. Tim lost in the quarterfinals in SSB, and lost with Josh Jepson in the first round in MK: DD. LP# 9 was Castle Crashers, with guest star SuperJeenius, and with Tim doing less successful than the others. Mario Party 3 was their next LP, with NCS playing as Yoshi once again. Tim practiced real hard in preperation for this project after his disaterous performance in Mario Party 2. The practice has paid off with him winning Deep Bloober Sea, Spiny Desert and Woody Woods in Party Mode, and winning Backtrack in Duel Mode, doing more successful. LP#11 Wario Ware Inc. Mega Party Games LP#12 was New Super Luigi U. There was no fourth player in this collaberation, because they didn't want to cheat by using Nabbit. Tim did worse than the other two, but it was still a good improvement from NSMB Wii. LP#13 was Dokapon Kingdom. LP#14 is Mario Party 4. Tim did not win a single board again. LP#15 is Rayman Origins. Tim hasn't won the most lums in any of the stages but has opened some cages en route to the end. He is still struggling behind ProtonJon and ChuggaConroy however he does show signs of outsmarting them still. Category:Article stubs